


Doze

by atropo



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atropo/pseuds/atropo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зависимости бывают разные. Качество и дозировка - тоже.<br/>(Текст не пропогандирует наркотики, совсем даже наоборот)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doze

1

— Что это? — спросил Притчард и поднял взгляд.  
Вообще-то Фрэнсис, пялясь на свёрток, обтянутый зелёным скотчем, потратил больше двух секунд, а это значило, что пощады не будет.  
— Мне вот что интересно, Фрэнсис: как ты платил этому парню? Сколько ни искал, не нашёл ни единой транзакции, ты даже по счетам не платишь.  
Подвижное лицо кибернетика едва дрогнуло, выражая крайнее презрение. Похоже, Притчард в этот момент тщательно следил за собой, а значит, был серьёзно встревожен.  
Ещё бы. В свёртке был запас месяца на два, хотя он и помещался в сжатом кулаке. И запас этот был весьма недурного качества... да что там говорить, это был импорт, в Детройте такого качества Фрэнсис бы не нашёл.  
Был повод нервничать.

— Я не понимаю, о чём ты, Дженсен... — и Фрэнк решил свалять дурачка.  
— Фрэнсис, давай не будем? Ты умный мужик, уже давно понял, что это не поможет.

Снова заминка в две секунды. Дженсен с удовольствием смотрел Притчарду в глаза, прекрасно понимая, что Фрэнк сейчас просчитывает судьбы поколений. Голова у кибернетика работала быстрее компьютера, и частенько эффективнее.

— Чего ты хочешь?  
Уже лучше, подумал Адам. Фрэнк высчитал, что ему будет выгоднее выполнить условия, чем отстаивать себя и заметать следы. Он уязвим: восемь лет зарабатывал себе место в этой компании и терять его будет обидно. Интересно, над чем он думал целых две секунды. 

— Допустим, я могу прямо сейчас пойти к Дэвиду, или в полицию, как тебе больше нравится...  
— Дженсен, давай не будем? Я тебе кто, лошок из отдела поставок? Тебе что-то нужно, переходи к делу.

Фрэнк откинулся на спинку стула и сложил руки на груди. Очевидно, чтобы Дженсен не заметил, как дрожат кончики пальцев.  
Да, сгущать тучи было бессмысленно. Дженсен давно не получал удовольствия от разговоров с достойными противниками.

— Да есть одна просьба. Довольно щекотливого характера. Так что мы можем обсудить это где-нибудь...  
— Здесь.

Градус встречи, заботливо поднятый лёгким тоном Дженсена, снизился до вечной мерзлоты.

— Ты получишь это, — Дженсен постучал пальцем по столешнице рядом со свёртком. Притчард непроизвольно перевёл туда взгляд. — Каждую дозу. Под моим присмотром.

— Это не для меня.  
— Херня, Фрэнсис.

Во-первых, у него нет никого, для кого он бы мог таскать это дерьмо.  
Во-вторых, зелёный скотч означает "для моего любимого постоянного клиента NuclearSnake".  
В-третьих, его внешность выдаёт его при первом же мелком подозрении. Нервные руки, постоянно ищущие что-то, переменчивое лицо и дёрганую улыбку, похожую на нервный тик, Дженсен поначалу считал нервным расстройством, чем-нибудь вроде синдрома Туретта. Высушенная худоба, бегающий взгляд, ранние морщины.  
Притчард нездоров.

— Продолжай.  
Молодец, Фрэнсис.  
— Твоего поставщика я тоже не трону. Не будем загадывать на будущее, но я не зверь.  
Притчард считал иначе: его глаза сузились, и он снова поднял взгляд исподлобья на Адама. Не дождавшись ответа, Дженсен продолжил.  
— Взамен мне нужна полная конфиденциальность.

Притчард моргнул.  
— Как интересно.  
— Интереснее, чем ты думаешь.  
Дженсен обошёл стол. Отодвинув с края папку для бумаг, он уселся на столешницу, заставив Притчарда слегка отъехать назад вместе с креслом.  
— Тебе известно, Фрэнсис, что я гей.  
— С некоторых пор, — несмотря на скованность, Фрэнк брезгливо поморщился.  
— С некоторых пор, — повторил Дженсен, подавляя желание поморщиться тоже. Прошло уже почти полтора года с тех пор, как он вернулся из Панхеи. Об отношениях удалось задуматься совсем недавно, но в пристрастиях Дженсена произошли некоторые изменения.  
Причины? Хм. Разговоры для философов.

— Мы оба — представители крупной компании... и ты сам знаешь, как тяжело оставаться на виду и при этом наслаждаться личной жизнью.  
— Короче.  
— Мне нужно, чтобы ты мне с этим помог.  
— Короче.  
— Секс.

То ли Фрэнк ожидал этого ответа, то ли его выдержка была категорически хороша, и он так достойно выдержал удар, что вместо дерготни неожиданно расслабился.

— Поверить не могу, Дженсен. Насколько же плохи твои дела, раз ты прибегаешь к шантажу.  
— Я бы не сказал, что это шантаж... взаимовыгодная сделка. Ты ведь понимаешь, что умолчать твои грешки я не могу, это уголовно наказуемо.  
— Оставь своё юридическое образование...  
— ...Иными словами, грязные делишки за грязные делишки. Тебе жаловаться не на что, ты и кайф, и удовольствие получишь.  
— Как многообещающе.  
Здесь Притчард уже позволил себе сарказм, ядовитый настолько, что Дженсен бросил на него удивлённо-насмешливый взгляд.

— Значит, ты согласен?  
— Нет.

С тяжёлым вздохом Дженсен протянул руку и спрятал свёрток в тяжёлой металлической ладони. Притчард проследил за этим нескрываемо жадным взглядом — теперь прятать своё отношение не было смысла.

— Похоже, дурь уже начала влиять на твою способность соображать, Фрэнсис, — Дженсен слез со стола.

Фрэнк ухмыльнулся, в этой улыбке не было ничего нервного.  
— Адам... кто ты такой, чтобы взять меня за жопу? То, что это моё — ты не докажешь. Этот разговор ты не записываешь. Возьмёшь ты этого дилера — что с того? Найду другого. А ты найдёшь другого мужика для своих утех.

Дженсен уходить не спешил. Он прошёлся позади Притчарда, вдоль столов с мониторами, заглядывая в каждый. У Притчарда, кажется, был доступ к камерам через его церебральный имплант, так что он мог узнать, что происходит в любом уголке компании, даже находясь у себя дома, лёжа на диване. И при всём этом он предпочитал проводить время в компании, засиживался допоздна и в выходные.  
Вряд ли просто ленился платить по счетам.

— За тобой следили когда-нибудь, Фрэнсис?  
Фрэнк крутанулся в кресле, чтобы снова оказаться лицом к Адаму.  
— Не раз, и поверь мне, это были не боевые пидарасы из бывших копов.

— Тогда тебе это будет не в новинку.  
— Не продолжай.

Притчард поднялся, сунул руки в карманы и, глядя в сторону коридора, сквозь зубы буркнул:  
— Мне надо подумать.  
— У тебя два дня... все выходные. Жаль, мы могли бы провести их иначе.  
— Не продолжай. Всё, проваливай, у меня много работы.

Дженсен тоже считал, что продолжать разговор нет смысла. Фрэнк опёрся задом о край стола, по-прежнему разглядывая жалюзи, а Дженсен отправился к двери, убирая свёрток подальше. Проходя мимо полупрозрачной стенки, он успел увидеть, как Притчард нервно облизывается, а его взгляд мечется по полу. Фрэнк лихорадочно искал выход из этой щекотливой ситуации.

2

Притчард позвонил в субботу. Или, вернее, с субботы на воскресенье.

— Дженсен.  
— Притчард, — Адам проморгался и откашлялся, после чего попробовал снова, — Чем обязан?  
— Приезжай.

Адам провёл кевларовой поверхностью ладони по лицу и уставился на часы. Начало первого.  
— Мы это до завтра не отложим?  
— Меня не первый день колбасит, Дженсен, не отложим.  
— Тогда ты и приезжай, Фрэнсис.

На том конце провода воцарилось молчание на несколько мгновений. Дженсен ухмыльнулся: в последнее время Притчард подозрительно много думал над ответами.

— Жди, — коротко и ёмко произнёс Притчард и отключился.

До прибытия Фрэнка Дженсен успел сделать и выпить кофе, сделать ещё, надеть наконец немного одежды и включить телевизор. После этого с ресепшена доложили о прибытии посетителя, и через минуту Фрэнк без лишнего приглашения вошёл в квартиру.

— Я согласен. С одним условием.

Одного взгляда на Притчарда было достаточно, чтобы заметить нестабильность. Похоже, ломка достигла пикового состояния, и теперь сдержанности Фрэнка не хватало на то, чтобы держаться в спокойствии. Это не говоря уже о том, что тело выдавало наркомана трясущимися руками, нервным тиком и повышенной чувствительностью к раздражителям.

Как, например, громкий звук. Поставив на стол чашку громче, чем нужно, Дженсен с удолетворением отметил, как кибернетик вздрогнул.

— Выслушаю и подумаю, что тут можно сделать, Фрэнсис...

— Сначала дозу.

Дженсен прикинул результат. Ничего против он не имел.

— Я так понимаю, ты хочешь прямо сейчас.  
— Сию минуту, Дженсен.

Пожав плечами, Адам отправился в ванную. Притчард отправился следом, что приравнивалось к неукоснительному требованию. Дженсен приготовил всё заранее, хотя, будь Притчард кем угодно другим, он держал бы дурь в тайнике вплоть до торжественной расписки на юридическом рулончике. Фрэнк знал, что Дженсен неприкосновенен. Дэвид отмазал бы своего начбеза, даже если бы его драгоценную ДНК нашли на горе расчленённых трупов.

Притчард торопливо перетянул руку проводом от наушников.

— Быстрее, — нервно потребовал он, глядя, как Дженсен ювелирно перетряхивает в шприце пузырёк воздуха.

Адам подхватил его руку и ввёл иглу в вену.

Полминуты спустя Притчарда было не узнать. Он тщательно опустил рукав, расправив складки, чуть пошатнувшись, развернулся и дошёл до кровати. Наблюдая за ним через дверной проём, Адам упаковал препарат в надорванную обёртку. Странное зрелище сейчас представлял его должник: от обычной дёрганости не осталось ни следа. Движения стали плавными и последовательными, чуть подтормаживающими. Дженсен вышел из ванной и присел рядом с Фрэнком на кровать.

При всей болезненности внешнего вида Фрэнка можно было назвать привлекательным. Не в общепринятом смысле... потому что едва ли на обложке журнала хорошо смотрелась бы его вытянутая физиономия нездорового цвета и с вечно недовольным выражением. Но зато он был худощавым, скуластым и своеобразно харизматичным, это цепляло.  
Ладно, чего там говорить, в длинные волосы хотелось запустить пальцы. Что Дженсен и сделал, глядя на очерченный притчардовский профиль.

Фрэнк мотнул головой.  
— Нет. Выйди. Я позову, когда...

Дженсен освободил его от необходимости заканчивать фразу. Вместо этого он вернулся в ванную. Минуту спустя зашуршала вода в душе.

Неожиданно. Дженсен тихо фыркнул и провёл ладонью по члену. Интересно, как воспользуется Притчард своей пятиминутной свободой? Попробует бежать? Это была бы юмористическая попытка. Или что, готовить себя собрался? В любом случае... какие мы нежные.

С Фрэнком он встретился в дверном проёме, выходя из ванной с полотенцем вокруг бедер. Нет, Притчард и не думал бежать.

Хотя как сказать, похоже, он всё же сбежал, и весьма хитроумным способом. Стоявший перед Дженсеном мужчина из общего имел с Притчардом только внешность. Во всём остальном незнакомый парень лет тридцати, не больше, с разгладившимися морщинками на жёстком лице, с лёгкой пьяноватой улыбкой и небесным взором, был жуткой противоположностью ядовитому кибернетику с паршивым характером.

— Я готов, — Притчард выдохнул, снова улыбнулся и развёл руками. — Пользуйся.

Дженсен скрипнул зубами.  
— Начинай, — хрипло буркнул он, огладив член сквозь полотенце.

Притчард отклонился назад и прислонился спиной и затылком к косяку двери. Съехав вниз и встав на колени, мужчина подобрался к Дженсену ближе и вдобавок притянул его за бёдра к себе. Дженсен взялся за угол полотенца, но Фрэнк перехватил его руку и с лёгкой ухмылкой качнул головой.  
— Не так быстро.

Наклонившись, Фрэнсис сквозь ткань обхватил губами член Дженсена и чуть сжал. Адам шумно выдохнул, глядя, как он оглаживает его ртом вдоль длины, в паху появилось знакомое тянущее ощущение. Фрэнк поднял взгляд и уставился Дженсену в глаза, продолжая прихватывать губами то основание, то головку через махровое полотенце.  
Стоило ли говорить, что Дженсен уже начал стремительно возбуждаться. И от прикосновений, и от того, как двигались твёрдые тонкие губы, и от того, как Фрэнк погладил его по аугментированной ноге и провёл ладонью по внутренней стороне бедра. После этого, синхронно с очередным ласкающим движением рта, кибернетик сжал в ладони яйца Дженсена.

Менеджер по безопасности хрипло зарычал. Неплохо.

Увлечённый процессом Притчард быстро потянул за угол полотенца, и тряпка соскользнула на пол. Дженсен с удовольствием толкнулся встающим членом в призывно приоткрытый рот. Фрэнк обхватил его ладонью у основания, сдерживая порыв Адама, и размашисто облизнул головку.  
Адам не сдержал новый рык, перешедший в короткий злой стон.

Он хотел ухватить Фрэнка за затылок и трахнуть его в рот, незакрывающийся в предъявлении претензий, в этот чёртов пошлый рот, который сейчас был раскрыт совсем для другого. Но Притчард будто прочитал его мысли и, продолжая придерживать Адама, начал водить по его члену ладонью.  
— У тебя хоть раз был мужчина, м, гей-Адам? — расслабленным, дружелюбным голосом спросил он.

Дженсен почти подавился. Они что, на викторине?

— Невовремя.  
— Ставлю десятку, что не больше одного раза, — Фрэнк обхватил головку, обвёл языком и отпустил, оставив кожу блестеть от слюны. — Ты сидел дома весь день, но вымылся перед сексом... этому тебя надрессировала женщина, а к мужчинам ты так и не привык.

Переварив эту информацию — на это ушло определённое время, — Дженсен наконец исполнил желаемое и опустил ладонь на голову Притчарда. Тот не возражал, снова заглотив член.

— Твоя дедукция... поражает. Рассуждаешь, как голубой с большим опытом.

Фрэнк позволил Дженсену трахать его в рот с минуту, после чего, отстранившись, облизнулся и ухмыльнулся.  
— Мне тридцать пять, и я неформал... додумай сам, что тебе приятнее.

Приятнее всего Дженсену показалось вставить два металлических пальца в рот Фрэнка и ухватить его за вертлявый язык. Притчард послушно раскрыл рот шире, подавшись вперёд. Когда Дженсен начал двигать пальцами, довольно жёстко, задевая зубы, Фрэнк задышал ещё чаще и опустил ладонь себе между ног.

Следующим желанием Адама было опрокинуть эту сучку на кровать и содрать с него потёртые джинсы. Дженсен с удовольствием уступил этому желанию, тем более, что Притчард по-прежнему не возражал. Напротив — он невероятно пошло выполз из одежды, раздвинул ноги и погладил себя по животу, после чего обхватил уже набухший член ладонью. Зрелище заворожило окончательно, Дженсен, стоя над ним на коленях, тоже заработал рукой. Он бы так и разрядился себе в ладонь, если бы Притчард не застонал — низко, вибрирующе, с предыханием, так, что Дженсен мгновенно слетел с тормозов. Подхватив ногу Притчарда, Дженсен устроился ближе, заставил Притчарда приподнять бёдра и, продолжая придерживать его, сплюнул ему между ягодиц. Фрэнк поощрил его новым коротким стоном.

Смочив слюной пальцы, Дженсен сначала пару раз провёл по ложбинке подушечками, размазывая слюну. Здесь дедуктивный метод был лишним: едва ли у Притчарда были партнёры, по крайней мере в последнее время. Это доказал и его немного вымученный, чрезвычайно эмоциональный стон Фрэнка, когда палец Дженсена проник внутрь. Всё то время, пока Дженсен разрабатывал его, он со вкусом выражал отношение стонами, вскриками и скулежом, выгибаясь в спине и упираясь затылком в одеяло. Наконец Дженсен вынул пальцы, снова сплюнул в ладонь и придвинулся.

Фрэнк улыбался.  
— М-м, хочу тебя, — доверительно сообщил он, приподнимаясь и дёргая себя за воротник футболки. — Возьми меня по-собачьи. Да-а... как собаки. Как псы. Псы Сарифа.  
Фрэнсис потянул через голову футболку, и сквозь ткань послышался приглушённый смех.

Дженсену было не до разговоров; он содрал с Притчарда футболку, ухватил его за вертлявую задницу и перевернул, как Притчард и хотел. Кибернетик сразу принял удачное положение, не прекращая глупо хихикать. Адама это неожиданно разозлило. Разобравшись с презервативом, он начал втискиваться, не прекращая движение даже тогда, когда Фрэнк сжимался и дёргался из его рук вперёд. Будь он менее обдолбанным, наверняка бы потребовал остановиться и попридержать коней. Да будь он не обдолбанным, у них бы вообще не было никакого, нахрен, секса.

Наконец Адам начал двигаться, пока медленно, но вся эта затея того стоила. Фрэнк был восхитительно узким, а сейчас ещё и особенно податливым. Он отзывчиво реагировал на изменения ритма и глубины толчков, им можно было пользоваться эффективнее самого удобного инструмента. Дженсен заметил, что Притчард, переместив вес тела на одну руку, другой тянется к паху, и с неожиданной агрессией ударил его по локтю.

— Руки. Чтобы я видел.

Притчард с громким стоном опёрся на широко расставленные ладони и чуть наклонился вперёд. Он покачивался в такт шлепкам, стонал, буквально захлёбывался стонами, а Дженсен, рыча, вбивался всё чаще, всё жестче, заставляя худое тело наркомана трястись и от его несдержанности, и от собственного возбуждения.  
Почти кончая, Дженсен протянул руку и, ухватив Притчарда за узел "хвоста", нагнул его голову, заставил его наклониться ещё ниже. Ладони Притчарда разъехались вперёд и в стороны, и опьяневший от желания, от кайфа кибернетик почти лёг грудью на постель, не прекращая бессвязно и бессловестно, одними стонами умолять Дженсена трахать его, трахать так сильно, как только может, продолжать натягивать на свой член.

Ещё пара толчков — и Дженсен вышел из него, пару раз провёл ладонью по члену и кончил ему на крестец. Он размазал сперму по коже, провёл головкой между ягодиц, и Фрэнк, так и не получивший разрядки, сделал попытку снова насадиться на него. Адам сквозь зубы выдохнул. Чёртов Фрэнк.

Перевернув мужчину, Дженсен заставил его раздвинуть ноги и снова протолкнул в растянутую задницу два пальца. Получив наконец желанное разрешение на самодеятельность, Фрэнсис, толкаясь в кулак, вскрикивая и сжимаясь до дрожи, кончил и почти сразу обмяк, простонав что-то напоследок.

Дженсен, поглаживая себя по животу, развалился рядом. Приятная опустошённость, охватившая его после отличного траха, продержалась приблизительно минут пять. После чего Дженсен вспомнил, что Притчард всё ещё под кайфом.  
— Ну что, Фрэнсис, пять минут, полёт нормальный?  
Фрэнк не ответил.

Дженсену пришлось нависнуть над ним и, сообразив, в чём дело, громко фыркнуть в безмятежное лицо.  
Притчард, стиснув руку между ног, крепко спал.

3

Утром у Фрэнка было поразительно хорошее настроение. Оно, разумеется, было естественным последствием полученной дозы, чем Фрэнк не преминул огрызнуться на справедливо отмеченные Дженсеном перемены. Впрочем, Адам и не планировал обольщаться.

Выставив перед Притчардом чашку крепкого кофе, Дженсен наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его в шею, но Фрэнсис отшатнулся.

— Не стоит забывать, Дженсен, почему я согласился на это.  
Адам сел рядом. Какие мы серьёзные.  
— Фрэнсис, ты ведь не доставишь мне удовольствия называть тебя шлюхой.

Поднёсший было к губам чашку, Фрэнк опустил её и уставился на Дженсена с удивительной смесью насмешки, отвращения и изумления.  
— «Шлюха», Дженсен – это вынужденная мера выживания в выставленных мне условиях. А «педик» — это заболевание. Я предпочитаю быть жертвой обстоятельств, но не больным.  
Жертвой, как же. Адам подхватил бокал с остатками виски и полурастаявшим льдом, откинулся назад и закинул руку на спинку дивана позади Фрэнка.

— Ночью я от тебя другие откровения слышал.  
— А ты больше слушай, что я тебе под наркотой говорю. Не будь наивным, в такие моменты я – уже не я.  
— Тогда кто расплачивается за твой кайф, Фрэнк?

Притчард не ответил. В три глотка прикончив кофе, он быстро собрался, закинул на плечо куртку. О чём он думал, понять было невозможно, но Дженсен развлекал себя наблюдением за изменениями мимики кибернетика. После дозы он действительно был спокойнее, движения стали более плавными и размеренными, и это несоответствие делало ощущение обмана более ощутимым.

— Тебя подвезти?  
— Я на колёсах.  
— Нет, Фрэнсис, это называется «на игле».  
— Очень смешно.

Несмотря на то, что коридоры «Shiron building» были выстелены мягким ковром, шаги Притчарда были слышны едва ли не до самого лифта. Дженсен отпил виски и откинул голову на спинку дивана.

Он уже думал о том, чтобы попробовать эту дурь. Поведение Фрэнка вчера и сегодня подогревало это желание до критической отметки. Кольнуть дозняк. Стать не-собой.  
Увы, Сариф ему такой возможности не оставил. Спасибо «Сентинелю», выводящему из организма всё подчистую в считанные минуты. Дженсен заглянул в пустой стакан – немое подтверждение мыслям. Виски проскакивает, как вода, оставляя только привкус во рту. Самое время было пройтись до магазина и пополнить запасы вредных веществ в доме, чтобы продолжить травить практически бессмертный организм.

Партию Притчарда Адам решил не трогать. Оплата за неё, как оказалось, того стоила.

Они встречались каждую неделю, с субботы на воскресенье. Притчард не жаловался, каждый раз исправно приезжал к «Shiron building», и каждый раз подставлял руку под укол. Несколько минут спустя он начинал представление.

Фрэнк оказался изобретательным. Это его пресловутое нестандартное мышление затрагивало не только рабочие аспекты. Под дозой он умел всё: красиво раздеваться, выглядеть влюблённым, наклоняться так, что Дженсен забывал сглатывать алкоголь и подолгу держал виски на языке.

Дженсен знал, что кибернетик любит, когда он применяет силу, когда сам раскладывает или ставит своего партнёра так, как заблагорассудится. Притчард обхватывал его за шею, когда мог и когда Адам позволял это, стонал, выпрашивал и умолял мелкие вольности.

— Боже, Фрэнсис, ты меня с ума сведёшь, — рычал Адам, ускоряя ритм толчков. Притчард, откинув голову, успевал только пробормотать что-то вроде «это не я».  
— Да, я знаю. Это не ты, — ухмылялся Дженсен в перерывах между сеансами секса, когда Притчард вылизывал кевларовые подушечки его пальцев.

На работе Фрэнк снова становился самим собой, выговаривал Дженсену за опечатки в отчётах, проводил болезненные тесты его софта, желчно отпускал комментарии в адрес рода деятельности начбеза. Дженсен улыбался и вспоминал, как стонет кибернетик, когда, намотав его длинные волосы на кулак, Адам натягивает его на себя.

В действительности, Притчард не ощущал себя спокойным и уверенным. Он и раньше едва ли чувствовал это в полной мере. А теперь… Хм, Дженсену не нужно было даже применять социальный имплант. Притчард не только сидел на игле – он вечно был как на иголках, ожидая издёвок и упрёков, на которые он должен будет знать унизительный ответ.

А Дженсен всячески огораживал себя от назойливого чувства обмана. После череды событий, предшествующих Панхее, он вынужден был разговаривать с психиатром, которая прямым текстом диагностировала ему страх быть обманутым снова. Дженсен с наслаждением послал доктора ко всем чертям собачьим, но отрицать диагноз не стал.

Притчард обманул его искуснее даже всевеликих Иллюминатов.

В последнее время Фрэнк перестал оставаться даже на чашку кофе, с самого подъёма только кратко навещая душ и выметаясь из квартиры, привычно закидывая куртку на спину. Поэтому Дженсен ожидал своего подопечного, прислонившись к косяку двери между гостиной и спальней.

— Есть предложение, Фрэнсис.

Выходя из душа, Фрэнк обычно сразу спешил одеться. Сейчас же он почти наверняка решил продемонстрировать пренебрежение, и не спеша вытирал волосы, провокационно не торопясь отворачиваться.

— Предположим, что мне на минуту стало интересно.

— О, я способен тебя заинтересовать… ещё ни один мой план не проваливался, — Дженсен с наслаждением отметил гримасу на лице Притчарда. – Две недели без моего назойливого внимания, Притчард. Не одна, а две.

— И что я должен сделать взамен? – скучающе отозвался кибернетик, проявляя повышенное внимание к пылящимся на комоде открыткам. – Предложения можно сразу озвучивать не мне, я вряд ли припомню их, когда получу дозу.

— А взамен, хм… Доза – после.

Притчард бросил вытирание и чуть склонил голову набок. Молчание затягивалось. Дженсен допил виски и теперь крутил бокал в пальцах, чуть улыбаясь, глядя на враждебную растерянность Фрэнка.

— Я отказываюсь, — ответил наконец Притчард и с изрядной долей раздражения бросил полотенце поверх открыток. – Пидора ты из меня не сделаешь.

— Две недели. Подумай. С возможностью выспаться в выходные и провести воскресенье где угодно на свой вкус. Ну же, не будь дураком.

— И ноги раздвинуть — на твой вкус? – Притчард начал одеваться. Для своего положения он держался изумительно хладнокровно. Так, что Дженсен даже залюбовался его высокомерно вздёрнутым подбородком и неподвижно-гневным лицом. – И не мечтай, Дженсен.

— Ты говоришь так, будто не раздвигаешь ноги каждую субботу, — Адам пожал плечами. – Ты меня обманываешь, Фрэнсис. Я хочу других ощущений.

— Я тоже от своей дури хочу других ощущений, Дженсен, не члена в заднице. Закатай губу и забудь качать права, тут тебе не зал суда.

— Кстати о суде, — ухмыльнулся Адам, но Притчард не дал ему закончить. Натянув свой тонкий свитер, он подхватил кожанку и вышел из комнаты мимо Дженсена, толкнув его плечом. Адам тяжело вздохнул.

Действительно, о чём это он. Пресловутый «обман» Притчарда сразу сделал из него врага, которому можно и нужно угрожать.  
Совсем оскотинился со своими загонами, да, Адам?

— Фрэнк, попробуй один раз. Только один. В следующую субботу я приеду и сделаю укол. Поверь мне, ты не пожалеешь об этом, но, в любом случае, мы можем больше не повторять, если я окажусь неправ.

Притчард мельком оглянулся на него, но не остановился.  
— Я подумаю.  
Дженсен кивнул закрывшейся двери.  
Ответ «я знаю, что это не ты» был пикантным только в первый раз.

4

Притчард не пускал в свой дом ни чужих, ни знакомых, поэтому укол свёлся к торопливой возне в ванной, после чего Фрэнк выставил Дженсена из квартиры. Адам, привыкший к тягомотной вежливости, одобрительно смерил закрытую дверь взглядом и отправился в неторопливую прогулку до собственных апартаментов.

Фрэнсис согласился на эксперимент только спустя два дня уговоров на рабочем месте. Дженсен подозревал, что согласие было дано номинальное, и только для того, чтобы больше Адам не отвлекал трудоголика от его любимых файерволов. Но в конце недели Притчард с нескрываемым раздражением спросил, во сколько именно Адам собирается навестить его одинокую обитель, и Дженсен воспрял духом.

Ничто так не вдохновляет, как удачно пройденный сложный этап отношений. Подумав об этом, Адам хмыкнул и взялся за чистку дробовика.  
Не мальчик уже. И так ясно, что он, Адам Дженсен, безнадёжно вляпался. Бегать от реальности тоже смысла нет, это стоит оставить Притчарду.

И всё-таки, реальность выходила какой-то дурацкой.

Тем более, звонок с ресепшена заставил Адама в этой самой реальности засомневаться.

— Мистер Дженсен, к Вам посетитель, мистер Притчард.  
— Буду рад.  
— Он… странно себя ведёт, Вы уверены, что?..  
— Всё в порядке.

Фрэнк улыбался и походил на персонажа диснеевских мультфильмов. Дженсен успел выставить вперёд руки, когда кибернетик неожиданно буквально осел на его грудь и прижался к его щеке.  
— Ну, скажи ещё, что не рад, — мурлыкнул наркоман.

Дженсен коротко огляделся, подхватил Притчарда на руки и понёс в квартиру. Фрэнсис поднял руку и провёл пальцами по заострённой бородке Дженсена. Начбез хранил молчание.

Транспортировка тела в спальню прошла без осложнений, но после этого они посыпались, как из рога изобилия. Фрэнк вцепился в Адама и жарко выдохнул ему в горло. Дженсен сглотнул, чувствуя, как по коже бегут мурашки.

— Давай, Фрэнсис, отцепляйся, — потребовал он. Притчард игриво мотнул головой, жиденькая чёлка упала на глаза, заставляя щуриться.  
— Не строй из себя невинную честность… Дженсен… я вижу тебя насквозь.

Адам приподнял брови, выпутываясь из настойчивых объятий. Если бы не идиотское выражение лица Притчарда, он придумал бы какую-нибудь колкость в ответ, но вступать в перебранку с обдолбышем было глупо.

— Давай, Дженсен, я же знаю, ты чёртов извращенец.  
Приподняв Притчарда за худую талию, Дженсен вынул из-под него плед. Фрэнк уже с готовностью выпутывался из одежды и смеялся. Он попытался приподняться и поцеловать Дженсена, но тот отклонился в сторону, заставив Фрэнка глухо хмыкнуть. Адам дождался полного обнажения, завернул наркомана в покрывало и припечатал ладонью по костлявой заднице. Фрэнсис улыбался.

— Сам не знаю, зачем приехал, — легкомысленно заявил он, пытаясь пожать плечами. – Я подумал… что тебе захочется… меня увидеть.  
Адам кивнул и встал. Выключил свет в спальне, подобрал со стола пачку сигарет.  
— А мне хотелось увидеть тебя, — закончил мысль Притчард.  
Дженсен, наклонившись, погладил его по лодыжке, и, закуривая на ходу, спустился в гостиную. Под комментарии нежного голоса Элизы чистить дробовик было куда удобнее.

— Дженсен, это ты называешь «попробовать один раз»? Я тебя, ты говоришь, обманываю?

Моргнув, Адам сфокусировался на фигуре Притчарда в дверном проёме. Утро застало его врасплох, честно говоря, он и не заметил, как снова заснул на диване. Ныли плечи и шея, за окном было туманно и холодно на вид.

Взгляд Притчарда был ещё холоднее. Адам поднял руку и начал растирать загривок.

— Тормозни, Фрэнсис, ты приехал сам.  
— Ну да, разумеется.  
— Я уложил тебя спать. Понятия не имею, чем ты обычно в этом состоянии занимаешься, но я с тобой возиться был не намерен.

Притчард несколько секунд стоял молча. Дженсен оглянулся на него, отметил, что Фрэнк уже одет, и усмехнулся.

— Сделать кофе?  
Фрэнсис машинально вытер руки друг о друга, и Дженсен почувствовал лёгкий укол ностальгии. Волнение и нежелание признавать свои ошибки Притчард безбожно палил этими взволнованными движениями ладоней и перетаптыванием на одном месте.

— В таком случае извини за вторжение, — немного высокомерно, но спокойно произнёс он, и Дженсен, промолчав, отправился на кухню.

Интересно, насколько больше в этой ситуации видит Притчард. Дженсен машинально перебирал в пальцах два кофейных зёрна, выставляя программу кофеварке. Теперь у Фрэнка не только нет выбора на следующую неделю, он, кажется, выдал что-то гораздо более важное, но ещё не знает, что именно. Дженсен наблюдал, как Притчард так же машинально копается в настройках планшета внизу, в гостиной, и размышлял о том, что сейчас в голове Фрэнка лихорадочно пингуются варианты его просчёта.

5

Притчард нервничал.

Он нервничал гораздо сильнее, чем обычно, и гораздо качественнее старался это скрыть. Поэтому его лицо было неправдоподобно каменным, а поза – закрытой.

Дженсен, как ни хотел, не мог заставить себя этим насладиться. Это злило.

— Мне сразу раздеваться? – ехидно поинтересовался Притчард, едва переступив порог квартиры. Дженсен пожал плечами.  
Из-за этих чёртовых нервов всё как-то без огонька.  
Адам разлил виски по бокалам и отправился за льдом. Притчард исчез в ванной.

Это не был их первый раз, он даже не задумывался о том, как хотел бы всё это провернуть, но Притчард просто подталкивал его к тому, чтобы нервничать точно так же. Как в первый раз.  
Да Притчард волшебник. Всего ничего, пара взглядов и ядовитые подколки, а они уже снова школьники.

Фрэнк вышел из душа в одном белье и тут же наткнулся на Адама, который протянул ему выпивку.  
— Давай, расслабься.

Притчард ответил ему злым взглядом. Дженсен наблюдал, как нервно кибернетик осушает бокал залпом, торопясь, как дёргается от глотков его кадык. Едва он опустил стакан, Дженсен отставил свой и поцеловал Фрэнка.  
Притчард ответил на поцелуй – немного вяловато, нервно, но уверенно. И без голоса, одним дыханием, застонал.

Это было последней каплей.  
Дженсен прервал поцелуй и мягко сделал подсечку. Подхватил потерявшего равновесие Притчарда, сделал шаг к кровати, опустил его на плед и подмял его сверху. Притчард дышал часто и глубоко, ему пришлось раздвинуть ноги, и от этого тесного контакта ему было не по себе.

Дженсен продолжил целовать его с упорством дорвавшегося до желанной цели.

Фрэнк начал таять уже несколько минут спустя. Через раз дыша, он завозился под Дженсеном и начал стаскивать с Дженсена футболку. Адам принял в этом самое активное участие и содрал с себя тряпки, не позволяя Фрэнсису приподниматься. Фрэнк, прорычав что-то, стиснул в кулаке волосы Адама на затылке, и в поцелуе агрессивно укусил его, заставляя чуть сбавить обороты.

Адам, впрочем, не был готов подчиняться.

Ласкать Притчарда протезом не входило в его планы, но напряжённый член даже сквозь бельё был непередаваемо хватким. Притчард молча вскидывался, порываясь шипеть сквозь зубы. Змеиный язык сейчас же был прикушен в поцелуе, Адам зарычал и начал бесконтрольно подталкивать партнёра бёдрами, принуждая к продолжению.

Фрэнк парой нервных движений приспустил с Адама штаны и зашарил по полу, пытаясь найти наощупь россыпь презервативов. Дженсен перехватил его ладонь и, облизнувшись, насадился губами на пальцы.

Подготовка произошла быстро и нелепо. Притчард был молчаливо-сосредоточенным и утопал в каждом поцелуе. Дженсен толкался пахом в его бедро, отчаянно стараясь одновременно делать три дела.

Наконец он приподнял Фрэнка поудобнее и начал входить, размеренно дыша, стараясь не срываться. Притчард терпел, и в конце концов, когда Адам начал двигаться, не выдержал, коротко застонал, потом снова, и попытался вырваться. Дженсен привычно ухватил его за талию, но не успел отмахнуться от резкого, несколько болезненного удара ладонью в шею – Притчард ухватил его под горло и угрожающе прохрипел что-то бессвязное.

Дженсен с весёлой злостью толкнулся сильнее. Хрип Притчарда перешёл в громкий стон.

Они трахались так, будто между ними происходило выяснение отношений с дракой и припоминаниями всего хорошего. Притчард остро реагировал на любые попытки подчинения, которые Дженсен проворачивал совершенно машинально, кусался, пережимал пальцами основание члена Адама, хватал его за горло. Тот, не оставшись в долгу, двигался резко и больно, срываясь на частые, долбящие толчки, сдавливал в пальцах его соски.

Он распустил волосы Притчарда и придержал его шею, зарывшись в пряди лицом. Вдохнул запах, несколько раз двинул бёдрами, вышел и кончил ему на бедро.

Фрэнк толкнул его и, обхватив свой член ладонью, быстро довёл себя до разрядки. Дженсен поморщился, но собрал пальцем с груди несколько капель и тут же попробовал на вкус.

На этот раз было не заснуть, Фрэнк тут же зашарил вокруг в поисках сигарет. Дженсен лениво понаблюдал за его метаниями, и отобрал одну сигарету.

Фрэнсис молчал, пока они курили, не произнёс ни слова, когда Дженсен встал и, потягиваясь, отправился в ванную. Но, когда Адам принёс уже готовый шприц и спиртовую салфетку, он приподнялся и сел повыше.

— Секунду.

Он взял у Дженсена шприц и секунду смотрел на него, над чем-то размышляя. Дженсен прищурился. Снова Притчард делал какое-то важное решение, и делал это подозрительно долго для себя.

Фрэнк нашёл отметку делений и надавил на поршень. Шприц брызнул тонким фонтанчиком дури. Дженсен приподнял бровь.

— Так, доза – четыре. Влепи мне три и шесть. Я рассчитал прогрессию, думаю, от уменьшения на десятую часть отмена будет не такой тяжёлой.

— Ты решил слезать?  
— Давно решил, Дженсен, давай коли и не рассуждай.  
— И мне уменьшишь дозу?

Фрэнк брезгливо покосился на Адама. Начбез улыбался и ждал.

— А ты… можешь подумать над увеличением, — недовольно ответил наконец Притчард и потянулся за ремнём.


End file.
